fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Fullbuster
(Picture done by the lovely and amazing Glassheartgurl on DA :3) Dragon Who Raised Winter An Ice Dragon named Snow Heart, Queen of the Ice Dragons Spells (Her magic spells is still being worked on so I might update this when I think of more and add detailed descriptions :3) Ice Dragon Slayer: Offensive Spells Ice Dragon Roar (figuring out a detailed description for it) Ice Dragon Zero Slash (figuring out a detailed description for it) Ice Dragon Freezing Fang (figuring out a detailed description for it) Ice Dragon Wing Attack (figuring out a detailed description for it) Ice Dragon Icy Kiss (Winter Only Spell) - the user gives their enemies what looks like a blow kiss but in reality it encases them in ice, physical ones like a kiss on the cheek works just as well too, while they're encased in ice it gives the user the opportunity to strike and take them out but if it's a fire user depending on how strong they are with their fire, the ice won't last for very long and will easily melt away (take Natsu for example it won't work very well on him as he can warm his body up and melt it XD though he might be happy with the kiss on cheek though lol) Ice Make: Offensive: Ice Make Lance (It's pretty much like Gray's ) Ice Make Chain (It's pretty obvious on this one on what this does XD) Ice Make Sword (Again same as Gray's) Defensive: Ice Make Shield (Similar to Gray's) Extras: Ice Make Cat -the user can make a cat made out of ice and it can replicate what a actual cat would act and sound like Ice Make Car -the user can make a car replica that can copy an actual car, it's pretty useful in certain situations and it can also just use it for other purposes as well Ice Make Dragon Statue -the user is able to create a dragon statue made out of ice, with Winter she can make it look exactly like her foster mother, Snow Heart Support: (Advanced) Ice Body (Winter Spell Only) -user is able to cover their entire body in ice, on the entire body is little spikes sticking out so when touched you'll almost immediately get frostbite, Ice Body acts like a shield on the entire body so when they get attacked it would be nearly impossible to break the ice on their body it's as good as Iced Shell ice but it's very advanced for Ice Make users and Winter is the only known one to do this spell A Little Bit of Backstory ' '(Description) Before Winter became a sister of Gray Fullbuster himself, or should I say "adopted" …This is how she was before she met Snow Heart, Queen of the Ice Dragons… ' '(Actual story, original story created by WinterTheIceDragon, P.S I'm aware that the time between when Deliora attacked in X774 and the dragons disappeared in X777 but you guys can get the idea ) ''' '''Winter's birth mother Shizuyo Yukime was an actual dragon herself but had the ability to turn herself into a beautiful human woman so when Winter was born, she got the ability as well because of the genetics she mostly took from Yukime but it was reversed and there was a side effect to it… as soon as she learned about her ability to transform into a dragon similar to her own mother's it would take a toll on her body, becoming a permanent dragon forever but it was a slow process so once she found Snow Heart after her parents died due to the Dragons destroying her village and killing her own parents, her birth mother Yukime included, she was pretty much fully formed and survived the attack of the Dragons, formed enough to the point her body was a dragon, just all was left now was the rest of her humanity so Snow Heart helped her and made her learn Snow Heart's own Dragon Slayer magic, Ice Dragon Slayer, Snow Heart enchanted Winter's dragon body and managed it to where Winter was human again, so she has her human body back and enchanted as well to where she has control over her human form and dragon form but it was only at bay for now for her progression to an unstoppable transformation, after Snow Heart disappeared on the year X777 July 7th Snow Heart used her own soul to prevent Winter to becoming a full permanent dragon after learning Dragon Slayer magic basically it would've sped up the process of her dragon side if she hadn't since Snow Heart only managed to keep the process at bay, Winter had at least her birth ability, since she was pretty much fully formed but still had a slight chance to get her body back so she can now transform into her dragon form. Before she met Snow Heart, after she learnt Dragon Slayer magic, she now has the ability to control than just full...half dragon form. After Snow Heart's disappearance, she wandered around until she came across Gray's house...she walked inside to be greeted by Silver and Mika, Gray's father and mother, they took her in and gave her a family since Winter was a lonely orphan, Gray was okay with it as well so now he has an adorable adopted sister about the same age as him but only one thing that they never knew, not even Gray himself, they all never knew about Winter's past and that she's an Ice Dragon Slayer too, one time they asked about it at dinnertime around a dinner table but Winter kept quiet and ignored the question all together, saddened about even thinking about it…now that she thought about it and thinked back, she had been through a lot in her life… she lost her only birth parents and she lost her foster mother Snow Heart… she had almost became a dragon herself but has control over it now… they knew she had been through quite a bit so they never asked her about it again after that… one day Deliora came and attacked the village, Silver (seemingly I guess, not sure about that one XD) and Mika died after his attack, Winter and Gray had been knocked unconscious and both are under the rubble, that's when Ur and Lyon came and saved them both, they took them back to Ur's house and took care of them, one point Ur takes Gray and Winter under her wing and taught them Ice Make, one day she got separated from Gray so she went to go find him after about 5 months, she walked around Magnolia and found out Gray was at Fairy Tail so people were saying after she had been asking around if they knew or heard about a Gray Fullbuster, one of them told her that he joined a guild called Fairy Tail and told her where the guild was, so she went straight to Fairy Tail and they gladly took her in and made her apart of Fairy Tail just so she could get to be with Gray again and this time, for the rest of her life…she was very happy and got to have fun with her new and permanent family, one time she was being stubborn and won't tell people about what happened in the past, the only thing she told them was that she was a Dragon Slayer and that Snow Heart disappeared on July 7th X777, same year and day as Natsu's foster father Igneel disappeared without a trace too…Not long after she joined, she started to have feelings for a certain adorable fire head who also has Dragon Slayer magic...Natsu Dragneel… she couldn't believe it...then one day Natsu found a huge egg that was blue, after him and Lisanna who he was close too as well, after they took care of it, it hatched in the guild, an adorable boy blue exceed came out and started to fly for a bit before he fell on top of Natsu's head, he landed on Natsu's head and went "Aye!" everyone including Winter awed at the adorable cat then Natsu names him...Happy…after that years had gone by and Winter's now 18 along with Gray…still to this day, she thinks she's very lucky to have met such wonderful and nice people in Fairy Tail, she still misses Snow Heart everyday though but she knows somewhere along with her birth parents… that they're very happy that she had met and joined a whole new family that'll worth a lifetime… and she couldn't be anymore happier…